Water and Fire equals what?
by cherry-choco-cheesecake
Summary: When a girl who controls water meets a boy that controls fire a strange relationship forms. Gasp I updated. Go me, do the happy dance ;)
1. Default Chapter

Hello *peeks from behind door*  
  
This is my first ever fanfiction.  
  
I own none of the X-men but if i did *smiles evily*  
  
This is a story of my original character, with original powers, and an unlikely romance, that doesn't sound like it works.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Alright kids, member what I taught ya. If all else fails, Fight dirty."   
  
"Logan!! What have we told you about teaching the children to fight dirty." Ororo Munro asked in the same tone a teacher uses for a grade ten class. The students snickered quietly among themselves, fully knowing that if the man known as wolverine caught them laughing, it would be their hides.  
  
"Ro, we been over this. Enemies don't fight clean. 'Sides, I don't think Chuck want's any of his kids to wind up dead on the front porch." He growled.  
  
"Still I don't want any of the children to..."  
  
Ororo quieted down as she saw a girl of seventeen walking up the path to the mansion. Approaching the group quietly, with just a touch of nervous, she looked over her shoulder as if to make sure that no one was following her.  
  
"Is this Professer Xavier's Institute for Gifted youngsters?" She asked in a quiet voice that betrayed a little of the nervousness she felt.  
  
"Yes it is. How can we help you?" Ororo asked in a kind voice, repeating the speech the professer had drilled into her head.  
  
"I need a place to stay, and I'm gifted." The girl looked at her feet as if she'd been turned away from every place she'd gone to.  
  
"Of course, Logan, children carry on, I'm going to take, What's your name?" She asked the girl who was looking at her in awe.  
  
"Linda" was the timid reply.  
  
"I'm going to take Linda to meet the professer."  
  
With that Ororo and Linda walked into the building.  
  
** Sorry this chapter is so short. You have no idea how hard it is to get Logan's bad grammer in there. It's kinda sad especially when you think he's Canadian and setting a bad example for all the other little canadians out there.  
  
Well on to Chapter 2. 


	2. chapter 2

cherry_choco_cheesecake: Wow I actually got a story on fanfiction.net this is so cool.  
  
Pryo: When do I show up?  
  
cherry_choco_cheesecake: Soon enough, keep your pant's on.  
  
Pryo: what if they want to come off?  
  
cherry_choco_cheesecake: ewwwwwwwww, please my virgin mind. I do not own any of the X-men.I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh*  
  
Chapter two.  
  
"Hello Linda, I'd like to welcome you to your new home for as long as you'd like to stay here." Professer Xavier's voice was kind. Like the sound of a favorite uncle or grandfather.   
  
"You mean I can stay?" the amazment in her voice made Ororo smile. She was used to this kind of reaction. But every time she saw the youthfull enthusiam of children that had lived on the streets for a period in their lives brought a smile to her face. It kept reminding her of where she had started out.  
  
"I won't be noticed, I promise you won't even know I'm here." Linda spoke from the heart. It was amazing. The people here actually accepted her instead of telling her to leave or questioning her about her past. Questions that she'd rather not answer.  
  
"Linda, we welcome you here. You need not be afraid of being seen. All of the children here are gifted just like you."  
  
'As am I and all the other teachers here.' The professer's gentle voice sounded in her head.  
  
Linda's eyes widened at the aspect of not being the only one different anymore. It made her smile to know she might actully fit in here.  
  
"Now I'm going to let Kitty show you your room." The professer smiled at the look on the girls face. It was half amazement, the other half showed a side of a child that had been shoved into adulthood far too early.   
  
"Professer, if it's not to much trouble, do you think I could have my own room?" Linda was silent for a moment, wondering if she may have overstepped her boundary.  
  
She gave a silent sigh in relief when the professer smiled. "Of course Linda."  
  
"Kitty, please come and show Linda to her new room." Called Ororo.  
  
Moments later a perky brunette popped her head into the room.  
  
"Hi Professer, you like said something about a like new girl."  
  
"Yes Kitty, this is Linda. She will be joining us for a while, please show her to her room. The one at the end of the hall beside Logan's." Professer Xavier asked.  
  
Kitty reaction was almost instantanous. "Logan's?" She asked as if she hadn't heard right.   
  
The Professer nodded, Kitty shrugged to herself and smiled at the new girl. She had skin a tone darker then her own, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes.  
  
The eyes were an the verge of turning hazel but still held onto the green almost stubornly. They held confusion and caution at being accepted so freely.  
  
"Let's like get you to your new room. The one by Mr. Logan's is like super amazing. It's so cool." Kitty began talking with a cheerfullness that seemed to match her small body.   
  
Linda couldn't help but smile. She rembered all the friends like Kitty she'd had back where she was from.   
  
'Friends only get you in trouble. Getting close to anyone can get you killed' A small voice spokefrom the place where linda kept her past.  
  
Squashing the voice, she followed Kitty down the hall.   
  
"Hey Keetie, vait up." Called a german voice from down the hall.  
  
"Oh Linda, I should warn you, Kurt doesn't look like the rest of us. He's blue and fuzzy."  
  
"Really?" Linda was amazed, after all she hadn't exactly seen to many other mutants.   
  
She squeaked in shock when a boy appeared in front of the two girls with a puff of smoke that smelled like a sulpher pond she'd visited in her past.  
  
"Hey Keetie, who's your friend?" Asked Kurt, sending Linda a smile.  
  
"Oh this is like Linda." Kitty responded.  
  
"You said he looked different." Linda sounded disapointed.  
  
"Oh that's because he's got his like image thingy on." Kitty smiled brightly. "Kurt turn it off."  
  
"Ja alright." with a nod he touched his watch. In his place stood a blue furred deamon with pointed ears and a devilish smile.  
  
"Wow." Linda suddenly smiled, and then giggled when she caught sight of his tail swinging.   
  
Kitty and Kurt exchanged a smile.  
  
"Like come on, let's go to your room."  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"So Linda how do you like your room?" Asked Professer Xavier over the dinner table that night.  
  
"Oh it's wonderful. I feel like i'm in some sort of faery tale castle." Linda smiled warmly at the professer.  
  
She had been introduced to all the students that night when she'd come down to dinner. After taking a shower and washing off the week's worth of grime she felt more human.   
  
Linda sat between Kitty and Kurt. Beside Kitty sat Rogue. A gothic girl who looked just a lost and lonley as Linda felt. Running from her past probably. Next to Kurt sat Bobby. He had light brown hair, and icy blue eyes. Beside Bobby sat Amara, a princess from a foreign island, Bobby's best friend. Beside Rogue sat Rahne. The girl had a cross between light and dark brown hair. It seemed to shimmer from gold to copper in a matter of seconds, depending on the angle of the light. On the opposite side of the table sat Jean-Grey. A red head that seemed to disaprove Linda being there. Beside Linda sat Scott. He wore red sunglasses, and she could tell he had a   
  
monster crush on Jean-Grey, though the girl only saw him as a friend. Next to Scott sat a dark girl named Jubilee.   
  
Finally came the teachers. At the head of the table sat professer Charles Xavier. The other end held a blue furred man named Dr. Hank McCoy. Logan sat by The professer, he seemed to be watching everything at the same time. Next to Logan was Ororo. A beautiful woman from Africa. Linda watched everyone. They seemed like a happy family. She almost felt like she belonged, but the scowl on Jeans face made Linda feel out of place.  
  
She looked at the red head. "If you keep your face like that it's gonna stay that way." The whole table snickered. Even Logan cracked a smile. Jean glared harder.  
  
"Jean-Grey." The professer's voice quieted the table."Everyone is welcome here. You know that."  
  
Jean looked at the professer."I know professer it's just that I don't trust her. I find I can't trust stray's that no one else will take in." Jean told the professer looking straight at Linda.  
  
"Some times red, Strays can save everyone's life." Logan spoke up earning a glance from Linda and Jean. He gave a nod to Linda, one so small it was questionable if he had even moved his head at all. The nod spoke more than any words could.   
  
Jean gave an outraged gasp. How dare Logan stand up for someone he barely knew. He fixed a look at her.   
  
"You forget red. Half the people here are strays that no one else would take in, including myself. And they've all saved your but more then once." He spoke softly but with a force that only one whose heart had been peirced by cruel words could muster.  
  
"Well" the professer cleared his throat. "Linda I'll look into getting you registered for school next week. Since it's still summer vacation we should have no trouble getting you into a class. Now what grade are you in?"  
  
Linda switched her gaze from Logan to the Professer. "Twelve." 


	3. chapter 3

cherry_choco_cheesecake:*reading from script* Wow Pryo you dog you.  
  
Pyro:*smirks* what can I say.  
  
cherry_choco_cheesecake: I didn't know you liked Pietro. It's kinda gross actully. *Looks up*.  
  
Oh, welcome to my humble abode.  
  
Pyro: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww.*sticks out tounge*Can I say it Please!!!*bats eyes*  
  
cherry_choco_cheesecake: Alright Fine.*pouts* Always stealing my lines.  
  
Pyro:*clears throat* This is a disclamer that announces the disclaming of any x-men characters.  
  
cherry_choco_cheesecake:*stares* Ummmm, in english, he means that I don't own any X-men.*smiles brightly*  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
A week after getting settled into 'Professer Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's', school began. Linda was in Grade twelve, a grade higher then even the almighty Jean-Grey.(I'm not a big Jean-Grey fan) Scott however was the same age as Linda and kept warning her about certian people.   
  
"That's Pietro, He's a member of the brother hood. Keep a look out for him." Unfortunitly for Linda and Scott, Pietro and his gang of unruly misfits had already caught sight of Scott and his "new friend."   
  
"Hey Summer's who's your new Friend. Another X-Geek?"   
  
Linda took a long look at him. He had amazingly white hair, offtoned with silver highlights and blue eyes that a girl could drown in. He was of average height, and very slim. He reminded Linda of her brother, so much in fact, that tears unexpectedly filled her eyes. She supressed them ruthlessy.   
  
Meanwhile Pietro was slandering Scott with every word he could think of.  
  
Linda looked at him with a glare.  
  
"And your friend there is sooo ugly." Pietro finished, grinning evily at Linda.  
  
"I've been made to feel an outcast, a loner, and a freak everywhere i've gone. So why should anything you say bother me. The world doesn't wait for kids like you to finish slandering anyone around you, cause your bitter, and you've had a bad childhood. So why don't you Grow up." The last two words were almost growled. Pietro, Scott, Lance, Fred, and Todd could only watch in shock as Linda turned and walked away. Suddenly Scott started Laughing.   
  
"Shut up Summers." Pietro growled before stalking away. The brotherhood followed him, keeping their distance, knowing how dangerous Pietro's temper could be.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
'Later that day in biology.'   
  
"Linda since your new here, and your grades seem to be excellent. I'm going to pair you up with Daniel." Linda sighed, at least it wasn't Pietro. As the bell rang siginaling the end of biology, Daniel walked up to Linda. "Hi." He looked more nervous then Linda. She smiled shyly. He wasn't that bad looking. Daniel had straight dark brown hair that was combed straight back.*Think Pyro in X2.* He had blue eyes, and tanned skin. "Hi." Linda returned the greeting.   
  
"So where do you want to meet, to get this project done." He asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I'll ask the Professer if you can come over tonight, to work."  
  
"'Kay." With that daniel walked off to his next class. 'Oh my God.' was the only thought that ran through Linda's mind. He was so HOT!!!  
  
Getting her mind back on track Linda reached into her bag and pulled out the cellphone the professer had given her in case of emergencies, or just to call.  
  
*ring, ring.* "Hello, Linda." Came the Professer's voice.   
  
"Ummm, hi professer. I'm guessing you already know why i'm calling?" Linda was a bit nervous.  
  
"Yes I do and Daniel can come over. I'll make sure everyone behaves. See you after school."  
  
"Okay, and thanks. Bye professer." Linda turned off her cell. She smiled. It was the first time in at least five years since she'd ever fit in this well with anyone. Life was great.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"So Daniel, How are you?" Jean asked, fully flurting with the grade twelve boy who was Linda's partner.   
  
"Fine thank's" was the answer.  
  
Jean smiled seductively and put her hand on his leg. Daniel looked at her and smiled.   
  
'I've got him now' this thought ran through Jean's head.  
  
"Jean, I'm flattered you like me but your just not my type." Daniel spoke, using the exact same words she'd used on hundreds of guys before. That hurt. Getting up she walked out of the room. "So where were we." Daniel turned to Linda without even missing a beat.  
  
"Uhhh, why does the moon cause tides." Was the answer.   
  
"Man I can't believe this topic, it's so hard." Daniel ran his hand through his hair.   
  
"I know, if scientists can't even figure this out then what chance so a couple of grade twelve students have?" Linda mock grumbled.  
  
At that moment Kurt stepped through the door. "Linda it's time to eat." He grinned pointing to his watch.  
  
"'Kay Kurt." She looked at Daniel. "I'll see you at school tomorow." She said.  
  
Daniel grinned." No you won't" At Linda's confused look, he chuckled." It's Saturday tomorrow, and Monday's a P.D. day."  
  
"Ohh." Linda grinned. "See you on Tuesday then." Daniel nodded and grabbed his books. Linda walked him to the front door. "Bye Daniel." She shut the door and turned to walk into the dining room.   
  
Life was getting good. 


	4. chapter 4

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update but---   
  
Pyro: *singing* I'd do anything to hold you in my arms.   
  
Cherry_choco_cheesecake: St. John Allerdyce, shut your yap. I'm trying to   
  
disclaim .   
  
Pyro:* hides behind a chair* Sorry Shelia.   
  
Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Awwwwwwwwwwww He called my shelia.*puts hands up   
  
to face in anime style* Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.   
  
Pyro: Woah, I never knew it ment that much to ya. I'll just call you Shelia   
  
from now on then. You alright with that? *looks around nervously*   
  
Cherry_choco_cheesecake:*Jumps on Pyro*I knew there was a reason I loved   
  
Aussies.*grins*   
  
Pyro: You love Aussies.   
  
Cherry_choco_cheesecake:Onward to disclaiming. *clears throat* I do not own   
  
any X-men. I do however own the Pyro in my head, he is mine and I will bite   
  
anyone who trys to steal him.   
  
Pyro: Awwww. You'd bite someone for me.   
  
Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Damn straight. By the way kudos to those who   
  
know where I came up with my Character name.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
Linda was dreaming. It was a very nice dream, filled with a certian boy from her biology class. The sun was shining and they were on a picnic.   
  
Suddenly a loud beeping noise filled the meadow.  
  
"Linda, Linda, Miss Linda." A voice repeated in her head. She groggly opened her eyes. Her alarm clock read 6:30. Linda groaned and rolled over. Unfortunatily for her the beeping noise she heard was the alarm that showed other mutants were about and causing trouble. This also meant that unlike her alarm clock thatwould go off when she pushed the sleep button this alarm stayed on. Linda groaned a second time when her name kept getting repeated.  
  
It wasn't fare she needed sleep. 'Oh well no time like the present'. Calling on her powers, Linda searched out with her mind and found the nearest water source. It was the toilet. Calling on the element she gathered it in her palm and shot it out and the annoying voice calling her name.  
  
Silence.................................Linda sighed.......................................... SHRIEK.........................................................................................................  
  
Linda jolted upright. Wincing, it felt just like a red hot bolt   
  
had ben shoved into her brain. She turned, Kitty stood beside her bed.........soaking wet. Linda's tired brain fought to make a decent sentence. "Uuhhh, What?' Linda tried and failed horribly. Kitty stared and blinked at the girl. "We have to like go, Magneto's cronies are like making trouble again." Kitty sighed angrily. It wasnt' fair, how come she had to wake up the new girl. "Uhhhhh, Fine."   
  
**************************************************   
  
It had been a long morning for Linda who had been forced to dress withen five minutes. She and the others were walking around an abandoned construction yard. Linda was still grumbling about getting up so early. "Stupid people and their stupid alarm. How come I can't get any sleep. How come we can't fight anyone who's mildly hot. I mean all we have to fight is Magneto's brat and his stupid friends."   
  
Linda grumbled on and on about the injustices of early morning unaware of the piercing green eyes that watched her walk. A smile played on his face. The teen jumped down from his perch on a box. Linda was still walking and grumbling, watching her feet. After all no one was here so why keep a look out. Intense heat surrounded her, Linda cryed out once in shock.   
  
The water from a nearby river heard it's mistresses cry and jumped from it's bed to surround her. Linda blinked at the sudden wall of water. She smiled and allowed a few drops to run along her hand and settle in her palm making a small lake. Meanwhile the teen, Pyro had lost his grin. The girl he had been following had only shouted once then had said no more.   
  
That made absolutly no sence. He hadn't even made enough flame to hurt her. It was only hot. Allowing the fire to ebb slighty, Pyro got the shock of his life. The girl had a wall of water surrounding her. She was in the center of a giant water drop. The flame god stared, it was unbelievable. He ignored all the voices in his head telling him to leave because it was dangerous.  
  
Instead the boy known as Pyro stepped closer to the water, he couldn't stop staring. This water was amazing, it had formed an egg around the girl. Pyro pushed his hand lightly on the egg's surface. He jumped back slightly as the girls head shot up. Pyro was shocked for the second time that say as the girls arm moved swiftly foward, and grabbed his own. He held his breath as the water enveloped his body like a giant amoeba.  
  
The young fire weilder stared at the water goddess. She cocked her head and studied the boy invading her bubble. Pyro kept his gaze on the girl for quite a while. Soon however it became aparent. he needed air. He looked at the girl and then clutched at his throat. Linda started at this. She had forgoten that not everyone had gill slits like her own. She stepped closer to the fire bringer.  
  
Breathing through her gill slits the pressed her mouth against his and breathed in precious air. Pyro was startled at this but then grinned. He wrapped his arm around the girls waste and pressed his body close to hers when she tried to step back. The world around her bubble ceased to exist for Linda at that moment. Her mind turned to mush and her control on the element around her was lost.  
  
Sensing it's master was finished with it, the water trilled a goodbye and headed back to it's river. Pyro was in a bliss he had never felt like this with any other girls. This one was soft and smelled of water. Even though water did kill his precious fire it also produced heat when combined with the wet element. Finally Pyro pulled away. The water goddess gazed up at him with big green eyes. Pyro smiled, he had expected the girl to at least have blue eyes. But no her eyes wer like the ocean it's self. Always changing it's hue of Green.   
  
"Shelia why are you acting like that's the first kiss you've ever had?"   
  
"Because it is." The simple answer shocked Pyro beyond belief. This girl, this water goddess had never been kissed. That amazed him. The fact that he had been the first male to Lay a kiss on those warm soft lips. It made him speechless.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"John." The speechlessness was only momentary.  
  
"I'm Linda. Aren't you suposed to be on the bad side?" John blinked. His angel had a point, wasn't he. But here he was kissing an X-Geek as Pietro called them. Oh well he hated that little brat anyways.   
  
"I guess I am." Linda pulled away and looked at her feet. It figured, the first guy to ever show an actuall interest in her was an acolyte.   
  
"I'll tell you what shelia. Just because I'm an acolyte doesn't mean I can't see you." John put a finger under Linda's chin and lifted it so he could gaze into her green eyes. "I'll contact you. Promise but now I have to leave, YOur friends are showing up." John laid one last kiss on Linda before he turned and fled, using the boxes as a decoy. Linda smiled as the rest of the x-men burst into the clearing.  
  
"Oh my God Linda are you like alright? You look a little like flushed." Kitty's shrill voice broke the silence that had once again invaded the area where Linda had been standing with John moments before.  
  
"Were you fighting with that Firo guy?" Asked Amara, jealousy plain on every front. She liked Pyro, he could control fire, so he was supposed to like her, how dare he pick some brat that could control water. She wasn't even royalty.   
  
"Hmmm, oh yeah." Linda glanced back distracted at the spot where Pyro had left at. She smiled wondering how John would get in touch with her.  
  
*Authors note.* Oh my God, we have at least three Australian basketball teams coming for our Reb games. Reb is the Jasper Place High School team. Were the rebels. Okay I only have two reviews, I want more. More More More. Please, read and review.   
  
On a lighter note, some kid stuck a tuna sandwich on the radiator on our second floor, I have my locker up there. Everyone was gagging, it smelled so bad. Like dog fecies, puke, Carrots, rotted fish, and really bad B.O. It was so awful.  
  
*I Love Aussie's*   
  
(^-^) (^-^) (^-^)(^-^) So Kawaii. Xp  
  
Dancing Kirbies, Yay. 


	5. chapter 5

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Hello my loyal fans. I am currently in Golden. For all of you that have no clue where that is. It's in British Columbia, Canada. Well I just wanted to say that I don't own any x-men but…Stan Lee is an absolute god for creating them. Well now that I have told you this……

Pyro: Hey Sheila, do we have anymore chocolate chip cookies?

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Yeah, there in the cupboard. Hey grab me some. On second thought just get the whole bag. Well on to the story.

Pyro: Sheila the movie is on.

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Kay Coming. Yay watching movies with Pyro can life get any better.

Linda was bored. Everyone had gone out to see a movie for the night. Ororo had gone to be a chaperone and had somehow dragged Logan along with her. The professor had gone with Beast to a conference on peace between mutants and the rest of humanity. And Linda was bored.

She had started to watch t.v but there was nothing good on. Then she had gone on the computers and had gotten bored of that. Next was the game room where she played a whole bunch of games ranging from the old Nintendo to the 

X-box. Nothing would work to help relieve her boredom. Finally after about an hour of trying to relieve her self of boredom Linda headed up to her room. She had gotten an e-mail from John saying how he missed her and how hard life was with the rest of the acolytes. John had also included a picture of himself and the others. It was really a sweet picture, all the boys were smiling and seemed happy. Even Piotr was smiling, sort of.

Every time Linda was sad she would look at the picture and somehow her world seemed a little brighter. Sighing Linda walked up the stairs to her room to look at the picture, which she had printed off and his under her pillow. The girl shock her head, even though it had been only a week since their first meeting, she had felt something, a deep connection she had never felt before. Not with anyone, even her own family. 

As Linda walked down the hall towards her room, she blinked. The lights were off, she had left them on and they were off. Maybe she had only thought she left them on, that was it. After all why would anyone be in her room. She was home alone. Linda was getting a little frightened, she had no way of contacting anybody if something went wrong. Calling on her element in case she needed it Linda stepped into her room and switched on the light. The light blinked once and then went out. Leaving with it a small buzzing noise. Linda walked over to her lamp to turn it on. Her hand reached for the tiny switch, all she had to do was turn it and light would flood the room letting her know all was safe. 

Wait…. What was that noise. The light from the door was gone leaving her immersed in pitch black. She turned the switch once, then twice. Light filled the room. 

"Hey Sheila what's up?" The voice came from behind her. Linda shrieked and whirled around. Her foot caught the edge of the table and she started to fall. Strong arms caught her and helped her to her feet. "Well if I knew you were this eager to see me I would have come sooner." 

Green met green as Linda looked up. "John." She leapt to her feet and through her arms around his neck. "I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Hey Sheila I missed you to." John sounded tender as he looked down at Linda and smiled. "So what do you do for fun in this place?" He let go of her waist and looked around her room. 

"Well I don't know. Everything I've done is kinda boring but I suppose we could play something on the x-box or something."

"Alright Sheila, that sounds like fun. What games you….."

John abruptly stopped talking as the door opened. Linda looked towards the door, her eyes widened, and her hand flew to her mouth. 

"What's he doing here?"

A/N

Hey everyone. I made this chapter longer. I also left you with a terrific cliff hanger, only I know who is at the door and you don't. Ahhh ha ha ha ha chock chock cough cough.* Just can't do that evil villain laugh like I used to. Well I'll see you all later. 


	6. chapter 6

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Ahhh ha ha Feel the wrath of the cliff hanger. Hee hee. I win.  
  
Pyro: *Yawns* So what we gonna do today shelia?  
  
Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Excellent question. I think we should stalk Frodo. *Looks at readers*   
  
Yes that's what I said. Frodo stalking, a couple more hours and I can go up for the 'Hobbit of the Year' award.  
  
For anyone that wants to know. I am 5 feet tall and yes I consider myself a hobbit. If you are under 5'5 and wish to become  
  
a hobbit e-mail me at flame_baby_pyromaniac@hotmail.com.  
  
Pyro: Nice e-mail. Very flamesy I loves it. *Cackles insanley*  
  
Cherry_choco_cheesecake: I loves my Pyro. By the way I don't own any X-Men and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"Jean." Linda gasped. "Please don't tell anyone." She was shaking lightly. John laid a hand over her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I won't tell anyone...for a price." Jean waited untill the words had sunken in properly until she continued. "I want you to   
  
set up a date with Daniel for me."  
  
"But aren't you dating Duncan?" Linda was getting confused. She didn't want anyone finding out about John and her for fear that she would be   
  
kicked out of the mansion. This was her last option and she had no where left to go.  
  
"No. I broke up with Duncan a week ago. And before you even ask Scott's to much of a goody two-shoes for me. And besides can you think of  
  
what I'd look like going aroung school with Daniel on my arm. Everyone wants him." Jean flipped her perfect hair, and smiled. The smile wasn't   
  
the nice average Jean smile that she showed almost twenty-four seven. This was a superficial cheerleader don't-touch-my-man smile. It sent chills  
  
up Linda's back.  
  
"Allright, I'll do it but don't blame me if he doesn't go out on more then one date with you." The water goddess spoke softly as if a loud voice would   
  
break the spell and send Jean down upon her with the apolycse in tow.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean's eyes narrowed and she considered lunging at Linda.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." Linda kept very still after the last words had been spoken. She kept her eyes trained on the floor. John tightened his embrace  
  
around her shoulder.  
  
"Fine but I want to go out with Daniel sometime during this weekend. Now don't forget." With that Jean flipped her hair again and walked out the door.  
  
Linda turned and burried her head in John's chest. She was still shaking and the fire god wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhhh luv, it'll be allright."  
  
"If they kick me out of here, I don't have anywhere else to go." Linda murmered almost to herself. Her hands had found their way around John and   
  
she played with the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Don't be silly. You can stay with me." He grinned down at her and she found herself grinning in return.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what luv?"  
  
"For everything. It's like I find the missing piece of my soul when your around."  
  
"I don't know what to say to that." John was stunned.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that." Linda was once again looking at the ground trying desperately to keep tears at bay. Now he was going to leave like everyone  
  
else. And once again it was her fault. She was so stupid, and worthless. Probably hideous as well. That was why they always left. It was because she  
  
wasn't good enough. These thought's flitted through her head, they were always there though telling her everyday what she wanted to forget. A loose sob  
  
escaped her lips, and she burried her head in her hands just wanting to be alone.  
  
"Luv? Shelia? Linda? What's wrong?" John was at a loss. He had heard the words and had barely belived them because that was the way he felt. Now   
  
the girl he elt most at home with was crying. John unlike other males was very adept at handling with tears. He had a younger very emotional sister and   
  
had learned at an early age to deal with the female species when they were feeling particulary weepy. He guided Linda to the edge of the bed and sat down  
  
pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Why did I say that. Now your gonna leave like everyone else. I'm so stupid, i'm worthless, and I can't do anything right." She all but wailed.  
  
"No luv, no. Why would I leave?" Linda looked up her green eyes big and bright. Tears tracked down her cheeks and somehow in that moment she looked to John  
  
better then any super model in the world.  
  
"Your not going to leave?" Her voice held such hope that Johns heart almost cracked.  
  
"No luv. The reason I had nothing to say is because I feel the same way. I was so afraid that you were going to laugh."  
  
Linda gave another small sob as her heart swelled with such emotion that she was left speechless. She threw her arms around the young aussie and held on to him  
  
as if her was her lifeline anchoring her to this life.  
  
"I could never laugh at you." she murmered into his ear. "John I think I should tell the professor about us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if anyone found out it would be worse then if the professor didn't know. Plus I'd rather he learned about this from me then from anyone else." Linda replied   
  
matter-of-factly. John grinned. This could be fun.  
  
"Alright then luv. When does this professor of your get back?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Why?" Linda yawned, forgetting how late it was. She leaned into John and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat and knowing that she had found  
  
the missing part of herself she had been looking for all of her heart.  
  
"Just wondering. You should go to sleep luv." He spoke softly as not to break the spell.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just for tonight. I just want to be held. Please?" Linda looked up at John giving him puppydog eyes. He chuckled.  
  
"How can I say no to that?" He stood up and let Linda go. He pulled off his shirt and stretched. Linda blushed and pulled an oversized shirt out of her closet.   
  
She went to her private bathroom and pulled off her shirt. Undressing and then pulling the shirt over her head, she gathered her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
John was sitting on her bed grinning. She gave him a curious glance as she began folding her clothes and putting them in her dresser.  
  
"Just hoping you were the kind of person that slept in their skivvies." He said grinning again. Linda blushed and grabbed a comb from her dresser. She gave her hair a   
  
couple strokes and laid the brush back down. She stretched reaching her hands up forgetting that when she did that her night shirt rose to her thighs.  
  
John however noticed this with an avid interest. His grin got wider if possible and he got up. Crossing the distance that seperated him and Linda silently he wrapped  
  
his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't help but gasp at the sudden movement, and John took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Linda  
  
clutched his shoulders for support as her legs felt like giving out. John pulled away and gazed softly down at Linda. He smiled and walked backwards to the bed  
  
keeping Linda in his grip. She felt nervous althougth it wasn't the first bed she had shared with a male. Linda was still a virgin and prided hersef on the fact, the only bed  
  
she had shared was with her best guy friend. There had been no cuddling up or anything like that.   
  
Pulling back the sheets she climbed in and snuggled under the covers. John climbed in after her and the two opposites cuddled under the blankets. Linda yawned again  
  
and turned off her lamp. Life was just getting good. She just hoped it would stay this way.   
  
"Goodnight John." She whispered.  
  
"Night luv."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N  
  
Wow i'm impressed with myself. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Go me.  
  
Sorry I don't know any Aussie slang as I am Canadian. However if anyone would like to fill me in on some of the words and phrases I will be sure to use them.   
  
Oh and PyroSprite I didn't think your review was a flame.  
  
Thanks to Samurai_Mew_Mew, Thrya, PyroSprite, Okashi_San, GambitFan, Storm_Pietro, and Lladyred01 for reviewing.  
  
Please review more. I need reviews to write it is where I get me inspiration.   
  
I have to go do ny homework now.  
  
Hugs and Kisses  
  
Cherry_choco_cheesecake. 


	7. chapter 7

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately as i have been grounded from my computer......Probably until the world ends.*Sigh*

Pyro: Don't worry luv. I'll burn your house down and get your computer back for you. After all I am a fire god.*puffs out chest in attempt to look heroic.*

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Thanks for the offer but I'd just get in more trouble. Well enough about my troubles.

Samurai _Mew_Mew: I'll be your love anytime .^_~*dancing around listening to discman.*

Cherry_choco_cheesecake:* looks strangely at dancing girl, shakes head* I thought that last spraying got rid of all the insane ones. Damn't Ciara I'm trying to disclaim.*bonks on dancing girls head.* Now on to the story.

Pyro: Ha ha you hit her head. 

Samurai_Mew_Mew: *bonks pyro on head* . I always get last laughs XP

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: You people are weird.*looks at Pyro and SMM hitting each other.* Weirdoes. I do not own X-Men.

Linda awoke slowly to the sound of Pyro snoring. She blinked once in confusion and turned over to the sight of the fire god on his back mouth open and sounding for all the world like a chainsaw. She let out a soft groan and grabbed the extra pillow that had fallen on the floor. Letting a small smile cross her innocent features she covered John's face and waited. Linda hummed for a minute waiting for the lack of oxygen to awake her sleeping beau. Finally the moment she had been waiting for dawned.

Pyro jerked almost frantically, and a sound almost like faint screaming could be heard under the pillow. She lifted it and smiled into John's bewildered face.

"You were snoring. Couldn't be helped. It was self defense." Linda smiled innocently and looked like a five-year-old with her hand caught in the cookie jar. John's face turned mischievous and a light danced in his eyes. 

"I'll show you self defense." With those words John grabbed Linda and rolled her over and off the edge of the bed. Linda shrieked as John's agile fingers wound up underneath her shirt and tickled her. 

"Stop." Linda shrieked in-between fits of laughter. She wriggled like a fish under the Aussie in an attempt to gain leverage and get the tickling to cease. 

John grinned as Linda arched and with one hand kept a pressure on her side. The other hand grabbed the hem of her shirt and with one quick movement pulled it over her head. He tossed the garment onto the ground a few feet away. Linda's eyes grew wide as she realized her shirt was off. 

"JOOOOOOOHNNNNN." She shrieked covering herself and blushing to the roots of her hair. 

"Sorry luv." The grin was back this time though it was cheeky as hell. "Couldn't be helped. It was self defense." 

After the final battle upstairs, Linda was finally in the common room with all the other students waiting for the professor and the teachers to return from the conference. John was still in her room waiting patiently for her return with the professor. She could only imagine what he was going through. Not emotionally though, she sighed. When she had left to come downstairs he had been looking gleefully at a pile of shoeboxes under her bed. Linda looked at the clock again. It was only quarter-to-one and the professor wouldn't get back until one-thirty. 

Jean was looking smugly at her and Linda wanted to smack her. Her anger was slowly building and as it did the water in the house began to slowly build up waiting to erupt at it's masters beck and call. 

"I wonder what I'll do this weekend." Jean smiled again and tossed her hair behind her head where it hit a sulking Rogue in the face. The southern Goth grabbed a handful of the redhead's hair and pulled viciously. 

"Didn't ah warn yah not to do that anymore." The Goth growled. 

"Stripes." Logan's voice was sharp. "No violence when your not in the danger room."

"Faine." She let go of Jean's hair and went back to brooding.

Linda almost jumped for joy as she recognized the voice. It meant that the professor was home. She rushed towards the door. "Professor may I talk to you in private please?" Her tone held the slightest amount of pleading and the professor knew it was probably serious. 

"All right Linda come into my office."

"Actually I was wondering if we could do it in my bedroom. I've kinda got something to show you." When the professor nodded Linda grinned and thanked him profusely. 

"Logan I'm going to talk to Linda about something. Can you finish unpacking?"

"Sure Chuck." When Jean heard this she became almost frantic and jumped up suddenly.

"Professor I need to talk to you about something too."

"All right Jean after I talk with Linda." The professor wheeled himself to the elevator and 

smiled at Linda as she took her place beside him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Well I'm seeing someone and I want you to know before anyone else told you." Linda nervously played with her fingers.

"That's quite all right Linda."

"It's not just that Professor. It's more of a who am I seeing." At the professor's look she let out the breath she had been holding. They had reached her door.

Linda opened it and the professor gasped. The room was a complete mess pictures everywhere. But John was no where to be seen.


	8. chapter 8

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Hello again. This is the quickest i have updated a story so far, as my good friend Samurai_Mew_Mew let me use her computer. Something good happened to me this morning though. I got my computer back. I am so happy. 

Pyro: Now you listen here Sheila. No one hits St. John Allerdyce on the head and gets away with it. 

Samurai_Mew_Mew: Couldn't be helped. It was self defense. *Looks innocently around.*

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Hey bad form, bad form. No stealing character lines from my stories. *bonks SMM on head.* John be a dear and disclaim my right on the X-Men while I show Mew_Mew here why we don't steal character lines.

Pyro: Sure thing. *Turns to readers* Cherry here does not own any of the X-Men although she wishes she owned me. And from what I've read in her diary, wolverine. *grins* It was kinky stuff too.

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Hey bad form, bad form. No reading about my fantasies unless I say so. *grabs rolled up newspaper, then turns to readers.* GO read Linda's story and find out what happened to John. *gasp* Where is he?

"Saint John Allerdyce. Get your scrawny white ass out here and clean up this mess." The professor gaped not because of Linda's choice of language (for he to had become quite angry from time to time) but because of the name that had popped out of Linda's mouth.

"Is this the same Saint John that works for Eric?" He questioned looking in awe at the mess on the floor.

"Yeah Sheila. What's wrong" The teen in question popped his head out the door and gave a grin to the angry water goddess. Linda pointed to the empty shoeboxes that lay piled in one corner of her room, their contents spread across the floor like remnants of an old war. 

"What in God's name possessed you to go though my personal things?"

"Sorry i wanted to know more about you. Didn't think you'd mind." Pyro grinned again and his head retreated into the bathroom. "Sheila who's this?" His voice took on a questioning appeal and he walked out of the bathroom holding a picture clothed only in a towel. 

"So this is the same young man that works for Eric, is it not?" The professor's voice was cold as he spoke, helping to remind Linda that he was not just a old bald man in a wheelchair. This one could disable one's mind just by thinking about doing so. 

"Professor he is absolutely no harm to me or anyone else in the mansion." Linda tried to sound confident but her voice wavered. John looked at 'his Sheila' and the old man that his boss loathed with an unwavering hatred. 

"And tell me Linda. Is this only while he's off the battle field, or did Magneto send him here to spy on the mansion?" The professor was being unusually cold. He turned to Linda and sighed in a way that made her fear for the worst. "Linda I don't think it's safe for the children at the mansion if you stay here any longer." 

The girl looked at the professor with shock on her face before it grew cold and lost all emotions.

"Well Professor if that's the way you feel, then fine. I'll be out of your way by tonight. I should warn you though, the children at this school have made an enemy because of your closed mind."

Linda fully ignored the professor's gasp and glare. "Now please, I would like my privacy to pack. Get out of my room." The last sentence was snarled and the professor knew he had made a grave mistake and that his pride was the only thing standing in the way of fixing it. He nodded.

"All right then Linda. But I feel the need to know where you will be staying?"

"Fuck off and die." Was his answer, the professor barely heard it as Linda's back was turned. As he wheeled out of the room he sighed. Damn him and his mouth.

Linda's body shook with sobs. She couldn't believe it. She had been kicked out of the place where she felt most welcome. Now where could she go? 

"'Member my offer Sheila. I said you could come stay at my place. It's not as glamorous as this place but it's a roof over your head and hot food on the table. It's home." John gave a soft smile as he thought about the safe house Magneto had made up for his acolytes.

"All right John. They do say home is where the heart is right?" When John nodded she continued with a smile. "And since your my heart, any where with you would be my home." Linda gave a happy shriek as John picked her up and whirled her around, the motion dislodging the towel around his waist. When he set her back on the ground, Linda covered her eyes and blushed heavily.

"It's only fair luv. I got to see you." He laughed as Linda squeaked in mortification. John grabbed the towel and headed back to the bathroom not having a care in the world that he was nude. 

After he had dressed and helped Linda put away the pictures he had scattered around the room. 

"I still want to know who this one bloke is in this picture here. The one with his arm around you."

"Oh that's my boyfriend." At John's look of horror mixed with sadness Linda laughed. "I'm joking, he's my brother."

"Oh. That's a relief." John frowned. "What happened to him."

"I don't really want to talk about it." Linda's face darkened with a sadness that overshadowed her other emotions. 

"All right then Sheila. Let's just get everything packed."

"All I really need is these." She indicated the shoeboxes piled neatly in the corner. "This is my life. I can just buy everything else I need with the money I get from jobs." John nodded.

"That's true. Well let's go." John opened the door and walked into the hall. He ignored the stares he got from the students and walked down to the front door. Linda held her head high and joined John outside where Rogue was sitting. The Goth looked up. 

"Were are you going Linni?" The Goth had been the nicest to Linda in her stay and the water goddess sniffled at the thought of losing her only friend in the mansion.

"Xavier kicked me out because I'm seeing John. So I'm going to live with the other acolytes. Rogue come with me. We both know that you'd be happier there. No one understands you here and I just need another friend." Linda almost cried.

"Ah can't. Ah just can't it just wouldn't work for me there." Rogue sighed and moved into the house. 

As Linda and John reached the end of the driveway he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Hi Remy, I need a lift and not just your bike. I've got me Sheila here and she needs a ride. She gonna be living with us for a while."


	9. chapter 9

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: a So faithful readers, how goes it? Wanting to know more of the developing story in my mind? That's excellent just what I want. *Evil grin.*

Pyro: Soooo... 

Samurai_Mew_Mew: Evil groin??? *falls over laughing* now I know what's on your mind.

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Oh right *rolls eyes* gots to make fun of me for every typing error i makes don't we. Stupid *mumbles under breath. Well just to tell you I am about to write a story about the boys from GC and a few of my friends. 

Pyro: Ooooooo. GC. What's that stand for?? Great Carrots??

Samurai_Mew_Mew: No stupid head it stands for Good Charlotte not Great Carrots. It's one of Cherry's favorite bands. *Rolls eyes puffing indignantly* And you thought you knew lots about her. Cherry you better update your thingie.

Cherry_choco_cheesecake: Whatever I will but now I must sacrifice my great intellect to write you another chappie on this story of mine. 

Linda was now living at the boys house. They were nice all of them, and Piotr was happy in his own little way that someone else was here that knew how to clean house. Linda had settled into John's room sleeping in the same room as him every night of the week. Nothing more then kissing and cuddling had happened in the bed. She had made sure of it.

"Chere you hungry. Remy's gon' to make his famous Gumbo from N'orleans. He guarantees that you will like it." The Cajun thief added a dashing smile for extra effort.

"Sure Remy, I'll be right out." Linda added her own little smile. She really was amazed at how fast she had been accepted into this little group of misfits. Of course it was probably because she could put out many of John's fires before they got too large to manage and even when they were large she could extinguish them.

John had been disappointed when she had first put out his tiny shrine to an imaginary fire god he had named 'Wannahuckaloogie' after the movie 'Finding Nemo.' He had been burning a pair of Remy's socks as a sacrifice so 'Wannahuckaloogie' wouldn't be angry at him for not burning anything that day. She smiled at the memory of finding John in the backyard the 'fire god' on a pole in the middle of the small fire. After Remy had shrieked like a little girl and begun to threaten John if he ever burned his socks again, Linda had simply called her powers and extinguished the small fire. Remy and Piotr had stared at her and after, when she asked why they had told her they thought she could manipulate fire. After all John didn't really like anything unless it was flammable. Linda had smiled and told them simply that to every yin there is a yang, and John was her yang. When Remy had begun to laugh at this she had shot him with concentrated stream of water that left a bruise on his left shoulder. Then again she could care less what others thought of her powers.....accept when her family and those she loved were in danger. 

"Sheilaa. Where is youuuu?" John's voice bounced off the walls and Linda nearly laughed at the childlike enthusiasm her boyfriend showed whenever she so much as looked in his direction. It was sweet to be sure but there were times when his lack of maturity was a little annoying. Linda couldn't help but smile as John glomped her in a bear hug and swung her around, planting a kiss squarely on her lips. She laughed as he finally let her go and the couple continued their walk down the hall. "What was that all about?" The water goddess asked.

"Missed you." Was her answer. 

"I wasn't even gone for an hour." Linda said again.

"I still missed you. It's like when your gone and I feel sort of empty inside." John said looking like a small child. Linda snuggled into his arm and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you John."

"Luv, you are the most precious thing I have. Love doesn't describe what I feel for you."

When the couple reached the kitchen they grabbed bowls of Remy's famous Gumbo and began eating. Piotr entered the kitchen with a grave look on his face.

"We have another assignment. It deals directly with the institute. Linda since you used to live there and know the schools layout quite extensively, Magneto has requested that you take control of this mission."

Linda gave a little smile and nodded. "Revenge can be a bitch."

A/N.

Glomp – For all the readers that do not know what a glomp is... it is a tackle hug that is used quite frequently in anime type movies. 

Sorry this chapter was so short but I really really really want to start on the GC story I was telling you about at the beginning of this chapter. So off i go. By the way I'll tell you what it's called in the next chapter so if you feel like reading it you can. Or you can also just click on my name. That works too.

Well bye for now see you all next chapter. Keep reading and for God's sake review.

Hugs and kisses

Cherry_choco_cheesecake.


	10. chapter 10

Cherrychococheesecake: Hello faithful readers. How are my fans today?

Pyro: I looked they're all working. Grins

Cherrychococheesecake: Not those one's moron. The one's that are reading.

SamuraiMewMew: I hate my sister grumble

Cherrychococheesecake: We all do good Samurai, we all do. pats SMM's hand.

Pyro: I get to do it today I get to disclaim. You said I could last time.

Cherrychococheesecake: Fine fine waves hand continuing to read her 103 book from the school library.

Pyro: Cherry does not--

SamuraiMewMew: --Own any X-men characters.

Pyro: How dare you. You stol'd my line.

Cherrychococheesecake: Stol'd is not a word as it is not in the English dictionary. Do not use bad grammar on me or I will use my hobbit magic and take away your powers.

SamuraiMewMew:innocently But you use bad grammar all the time Cherry does that mean I get to take away your powers?

Pyro: Hey that's a good idea...can I help??

Cherrychococheesecake: Cease and desist or should I say cise and deseast.

SamuraiMewMew: I'm an individual I do things my own unique way. Leave me alone. Pouts. Now enough about me, onto the story.

Linda was humming a show tune that had found a way into her brain and stayed there. She didn't mind though, nothing could ruin her mod right now. She was currently shuffling through papers that held tiny rooms on them. These rooms were the entire institute and Linda was looking for Jean's room. She had a plan for the red hared wench. It involved blond hair dye, fake bugs, and clown masks. Linda knew that she would have fun with this plan.

Upon finding the room on the second floor she marked it off with a large red X and then set out looking for the dear darling Professor's room, intending to do almost the same but not quite to the professor. This plan would involve raw salmon, frogs, and numerous mice tails. These were all things that the professor was afraid of. Linda knew this because the good professor left his mind quite open as he slept when drugged. It was quite easy to drug someone when you controlled the very thing they drank.

All one had to do was pop in some pills and politely ask the element if it would hide the pills. Once the water agreed that it would the rest was amazingly simple. Water was used for scrying and Linda was quite good at it as she had practiced this talent when she had first found her talent when she was six. The talent was very easy and when Linda had looked into his dreams in the small silver bowl she always carried around with her she had seen hundreds of mice tails without the mice attached jerking spasmodically. It had been a terrifying dream and had left her watching the professor carefully after that.

She had drugged Jean as well and found that the red head was terrified of insects, blondes, and of course clowns. Not that the last phobia bothered her as Linda herself was quite afraid of Clowns. Bugs were all right although Linda didn't particularly like them. She snickered at the being afraid of Blondes part, some of her best friends were blond. She located the professors room and marked that off with an X as well.

Still humming Linda was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice John silently walk through the door. He smiled and moved behind Linda grabbing her hips at the same time as he whispered 'boo' into her ear. She shrieked and the marker flew out of her hands. She whirled around to face him.

"What was that for?"

"You were working so hard and it looked like you needed a break." Linda's anger at her boyfriends quickly dissipated and she grinned.

"Your probably right." Linda stretched her arms high over her head then covered her sides and squeaked as John poked her with a mischievous grin.

"Dooon't." She whined acting like a small child.

"Fine." John sighed and rested his chin on her head.

"When are you gonna be done?" He questioned "I'm tired of waiting around for you to be done your plan."

"I'll be done soon." She reassured him in a gentle voice as her continued to hold her in the metal room, with papers lying all around. It was times like these that Linda treasured the most because you never knew when your family would be gone and then all you would have to hold onto were memories of your most precious moments. Linda wanted to be sure that she would have many such memories of her and John.

She gave a weak shudder and nuzzled into his shoulder the dream she'd had the night before coming back to her full force. John had looked older maybe 30 and she was still by his side. In her dream they were lovers and it seemed as if five years had passes before her eyes but this wasn't what had bothered her, wasn't what had made her wake up sweating with tears running unchecked down her pale cheeks.

In her dream John had been holding her just like this when he had suddenly collapsed bringing her down to the floor with him. He had shown no sign of being ill but he was suddenly near death. In her dream she could only watch as months passed and he became sicker reminding her of cancer. John had lost his gift for manipulating flame only five months after his initial collapse and he soon passed away like his flame.

Linda let out a loose sob as she remembered her dream self clutching her lovers favorite shirt at night and wishing she could die.

"Luv are you okay?" Her John asked pulling back a little so he could see her face. Linda nodded keeping her head down so he wouldn't see her tears. It would embarrass her to have him find she had been crying over a dream. But what scared Linda the most is that it hadn't felt like a dream at all. More like the distant feeling she got when having premonitions in her dreams. She could only pray to God that he would stay safe and alive until they were both ready to leave this world together or that they both contracted this disease together. All Linda knew is that she couldn't live without John, he was her rock.

A/N

Wow that was a deep chapter. As all X-men fan's know, not the wimpy fans that started liking it because of that stupid show X-Men evolution, St. John Allerdyce dies of the Legacy virus around the age of thirty-five. Quite young I know.

Anyway's thanks for reading and please review.

Hugs and kisses.

Cherrychococheesecake.


	11. chapter 11

Cherrychococheesecake: Hello all. How goes it?  
  
Pyro: It goes good.   
  
SamuraiMewMew: Yes, yes it does.  
  
Cherrychococheesecake: That's good. Ewwwwww, Britney Spears is on my radio. Burn her, burn her.  
  
Pyro: Fire, yay i loves fire gets big anime eyes.  
  
SamuraiMewMew: Awwww that's so cute. Johnny is a cuted little boy. makes baby noises.  
  
Pyro: Hey cut that out. I'm not a little boy, i'm a big tough man.  
  
Cherrychococheesecake: Snorts in amusement Sure you are man. Just keep beliving that. looks at audience. I do not own any X-men. That's  
  
getting really annoying saying that every fargin chapter. Everyone knows that. But whatever. Onto the story.  
  
John pressed himself into the shadows being careful to stay hidden. They were inside the mansion and thanks to Linda they had made it past all  
  
the defences fine. He watched his girlfriend silently thanking Logan for teaching her along wiht all the other children how to disable the lasers before she had left.  
  
'After all' he had said, 'you never know when you'll have to sneak into the house wihtout anyone knowing.' How true was that?  
  
"Everyone ready?" Remy's soft voice came through the headsets everyone wore. The acolytes murmmered a yes in reply and got to work on the numerous   
  
traps set up for certian people in the institute. Linda got to work on Jean's room. She kindly asked the bathroom water if it could identifly Jean's shampoo   
  
and conditioner. The water agreed and Linda quickly got to work dumping the ammonium hydroxide into the hair products. She smiled grimly, if only she could  
  
be here when Jean went through her daily ritual of cleansing her hair.  
  
Next came the giant mural of the clown on the bathroom mirror. Linda left a lovely message at the bottom of the mirror in Jean's bright red lipstick.  
  
'DoN't WoRRy ReD, I'lL Be BaCK...FoR YOu.' The water goddess smiled at her message and left the room of the perfect redhead as silently as she had come.  
  
But not before depositing fake bugs all over the bed, the floor, the walls and everywhere she could stick them.  
  
She rushed out into the hall laughing quietly. She could hear John's laughter on the other end, ensuring that he was done in the professor's room. Having this   
  
much fun had to be illegal thought Linda smiling. She rushed down to the control room danger center and opened the panel to mess around with the wires.  
  
She could ensure that confusion would ensue. Grabbing the perfume she had taken from Jean's room she added a few well placed spray's to distribute Jean's   
  
sent around the room so Logan wouldn't know it was her.  
  
Linda smiled grimly as she took out a few spray paint's cans filled with black paint. 'BOEM' was painted in large letters directing the blame from them even further.  
  
They would suspect the brotherhood just because they were usually causing trouble. It was to great. John walked in the room and snickered as he saw his   
  
girlfriend looking at he masterpeice. He jogged silently over to her and gave her a sound kiss, adding just a bit of tongue to keep it interesting. He pulled back and  
  
turned to look at Remy and Piotr who had just walked into the main room. The cajin viewed the message and nodded sending a smile that turned most girls to mush  
  
in Linda's direction. She grinned back at him. "Chere if you weren't taken, I'd give you a kiss."  
  
Linda giggled and then pressed her lips back to John's for another kiss. He complied without complaining and kissed her breathless.  
  
"So what else did you do?" Asked Piotr, his soft voice pulling Linda out of the fog that John's mouth had put over her head.  
  
"Not much. I messed up the control room and sprayed Jean's perfume in it so Logan will think she had something to do with none of the controls working."   
  
"Shelia have I told you how much I love you today?"   
  
"No John you haven't." Linda's voice was sarcastic. "Just those hundred times this morning." She gave him a dry look and then smiled.  
  
"Well then, I love you luv." John leaned his forehead on Linda's and smiled down into her eyes.  
  
"I love you to John."  
  
"Well den chere, if your done wit the lovey dovey stuff can we get outa here?"   
  
"We will Remy, I just gotta do one more thing." Linda rushed up the stairs soundlessly and disapeered into one of the many bedrooms lining the hall. She came out a   
  
few minutes later with a backpack and a duffle bag bulging with things. At the looks she got from the guy's she waited until she got to the bottom before she explained.  
  
"I needed to get some things I left behind. You didn't think I agreed to this mission simply because of revenge did you?" At the blank looks she got Linda let out a   
  
soft laugh. Piotr gave a soft smile and took both bags from Linda, not giving her a chance to argue that she could carry her own things. It still peeved her that Piotr  
  
treated her like a helpless girl, even after she had explained to him that she had lived on her own since she was thirteen. But being Piotr she knew he was just being  
  
the gentleman his mother had brought him up to be. Linda sighed as she watched him walk out to the metal circles that Magneto had given them as transportation.  
  
She turned to head out to the pods, intent on heading back to the base and having a good laugh with the rest of the boys.  
  
"Linda." She froze and turned around slowly.  
  
A/N  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha a cliff hanger. I am evil. Feel the evilness...can you feel it yet.  
  
Sorry this chapter is short but finals are in four days and I took this time to write a new chapter. I should be able to update more in the summer. Yeah summer  
  
holiday's are in eight school days.  
  
I'll let you guess who the mystery person is because I won't tell you.   
  
Have a good summer vacation everyone.  
  
hugs and kisses  
  
cherrychococheesecake. 


	12. Authors Notice

A/N

It has come to my attention that I have not received any reviews for over two months. So in this case I refuse to update until I have two more reviews. This is how I will continue to write.

Give me two more reviews and I will write another chapter.

Hugs and Kisses

Cherrychococheesecake.

Working Title: 

__

Notes and Ideas: 

__

Working draft: 

__

Character and plot notes: 


	13. Chapter 12

Cherrychococheesecake: Gomen nasia, I am so sorry for not updating through the summer holidays. I have gotten so many reviews responding to the message I put up earlier and i just wanted you all to know that without my muse SamuraiMewMew I could not think about anything. I tried to update about three times but nothing worked and so I quit trying until a time, which I could meet with my muse and write another chapter.

John: I'll have you know that I did nothing but sit around and watch X.

SamuraiMewMew: X. X what, what were you watching that X in the name you dirty erosenien.

John: X-Men. Why can you not give me a chance to finish what I am trying to say?

SamuraiMewMew: Oh come on, where would the fun in that be if i let you finish your sentences. Grins Cherrychococheesecake: Yeah well I am really sorry about not updating sooner and I can only hope that my fans will accept my sincerest apologies. John: All right already. Quit with the sucking up and get to the bloody story. I've been waiting all summer to see who's behind my Sheila. Starts hyperventilating

SamuraiMewMew: o0o0o0o0o0o I get to say it. I get to say it. Stands with hands clasped behind back looking like an innocent schoolgirl (John begins to make retching noises in the background)

SamuraiMewMew: Cherrychococheesecake does not own any of the X-Men characters...but she does own Linda. Makes a whipping noise you know what I mean.

A shiver ran down Linda's spine like icy fingers. She recalled the old legend she had heard of someone stepping on your grave and decided that this must be what it feels like. 'Oh God, please don't let it Jean or Kitty.' Her brain ran rampant, and she hesitated to turn around. Finally pulling the courage to turn she gasped and ran to hug her former roommate. "You scared the crap out of me." "Well Yah'll were sneakin around like some sort of criminal."

Rogue gave Linda the nicest smile she could and picked up the small duffel bag before hefting it on her shoulder. "So. Under the circumstances I couldn't exactly knock on the door and shout 'Hi honey, I'm home.' Could I now?" At Rogues grin Linda knew she was forgiven. "That's true. Do yah think that the boys would mind if ah moved out with yah?" John who had remained quiet through out this entire scene grinned suddenly and threw his arm around Linda's shoulder.

"Sheila I know someone who would be very honored to meet you and have you move in with the Acolytes." He led the two girls outside and walked silently up to the pods waiting for their escape. "Hey Remy, this is Rogue and she wants to be a bad girl just like me Sheila." Rogue stood by Linda's side waiting to be told that she couldn't go. Instead 'Remy' turned around from where he was putting bags into the transport orb. He grinned at the Goth and all she could do was stare. It was the Cajun she had met in the dock, the one who had captivated her with his red on black eyes. Those eyes bore into her soul.

"Ma Cherie. Dis be Remy's lucky day. He gets to live with the femme that has captivated his very way he sees life."

"Shut up Swamp rat."

"Aww look john, they talk like a couple already." Linda turned to John and smiled ready to duck the object that Rogue was ready to throw.

"Shut up Linni."

"Linni?"

"It's a nickname. You can use it if you want."

"I shall then. Come dear Linni, back to base so I can make you mine every way until dawn." Linda turned red and hid her face in John's chest.

"John. That's not funny don't say stuff like that in front of Rogue." She mumbled loud enough for only him to hear.

"Rutting are we. John are you using protection on my dear friend there or are you just having at her until we get tiny little miniatures of you two. The world is fine with one of you." Rogue replied dryly smiling as she heard Linda squeak in outrage and hid her face more in John's chest. The southern Goth laughed and grinned at her friend. She only acted like her true self around Linda and for some reason she felt as if she could trust the acolytes.

They too were outcasts, not pretty people that moaned about how bad life was. She snorted lost in her thoughts. They had no idea how bad life could get. If only she hadn't tried to strangle that one loser who was always mocking her. Rogue shuddered and closed her eyes, effectively blocking out the memory. Her past haunted her but she refused to remember it. Opening her eyes again she gave a weak smile and looked at the transport pods. There were only three and Rogue was trying to figure out how they were going to work the transportation. "Linda. How are we getting back? There are only three pods."

"Yeah but we didn't know you were coming with us." Linda suddenly grinned and looked over to where Remy stood leaning against his pod watching Rogue and flitting a card between his semi gloved fingers.

"Hey Remy can Rogue ride back to base with you. She's scared and needs someone to hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear on the ride back." Linda called over to Remy who looked as if someone had just given him a puppy for Christmas. Rogue growled at Linda and made a move to grab her but the water goddess simply threw back her head and laughed. "Sorry Rogue but I couldn't resist plus you will have to ride with Remy. Piotr fills a pod by himself and with both me and john to a pod there's not anymore room for another person."

She gave Rogue a sympathetic look and turned to look at the boys who were waiting around to leave back to the base they called home.

"Fine." Rogue looked sulky and slowly walked over to where Remy stood gleefully.

"All right boys lets head home and see what bucket head has lined up for us." Called Linda as she turned to climb into the pod with John. She had learned to hide her blush very well over the past few days, as John tended to make obscure comments on a regular basis. Sighing as she settled into her boyfriend's embrace she threw her arms around him in a burst of happiness.

He grinned at her and lifted her head for a kiss. The last Rogue saw of them before there pod closed, they were making out like it was going out of style, and John had his hand up her shirt. Sitting next to Remy, Rogue turned to look at him. He had a smile on that sent the butterflies in her stomach on a happy rampage.

"Touch me swamp rat and ah swear you will not live to have children." She growled the last few words and glared making sure the Cajun got the message.

"Of course belle." He grinned at her again before the pod closed and Rogue swore she could hear his brain having its dirty lecherous thoughts.

"Ah mean it Swamp rat." A chuckle filled the small dark space.

"So did I."


	14. Chapter 13

Cherrychococheesecake: I am sorry that I haven't updated in like almost a year…ish. I have the school thing and lots of homework, and my brain is drying up in my skull.

SamuraiMewMew: Awww muffin cake it's cute how you think they care. You do know all they want is another chapter right?

Cherrychococheesecake: Yeah I know but it's nice to have an illusion.

John: Cherrychococheesecake does not own any of the seX-men.

Cherrychococheesecake: John. Thwaps john over the head with a shoe.

John: Owww. Okay okay, she doesn't own any X-men.

It was quiet, too quiet. Rogue peered around the corner as if awaiting an ambush. Which she in fact was. That morning she had put a couple of scoops of pepper in Remy's coffee. It would have been all right had the pepper not been habanero death pepper.

Rogue chuckled as she remembered the look on his face after taking a large swallow of his coffee. Being a cocky Cajun and Remy on top of that he never took a small taste of anything. After being here for a week she had noticed that about him and formulated the plan to get back at him for all the flirting he had done.

Looking around the corner once again she skirted the wall. Good almost to the room she shared with Linda. Forming her hands into a gun she began humming the James Bond tune. After all, every secret agent needs a theme song. She simply stole one that already existed.

Remy glared form his hidden spot down the hall. She had put death pepper in his coffee and then had laughed at him when he'd choked, claiming that if he was a real Cajun he would have loved the pepper. Oh he'd show her. Sprinting silently down the hall, bo staff in hand he stopped directly behind Rogue.

One hand clutched his bo staff, the other held hot pink hair dye. Moving as fast as he could Remy squirted the dye on Rogue's head and throwing the bottle down ran his fingers through her hair working the dye in. He worked quickly and after five seconds, which seemed like hours to him he drew her face close to his so that her lips stopped only centimeters from his own.

It drove him crazy having her that close to him and not able to do anything but fantasize. But by the way her lips parted in shock he couldn't help himself. Remy pressed his lips to Rogue's firmly for less then a heartbeat.

The damage had been done and when he pulled away he staggered. But his smirk wouldn't leave, he had done the undoable. He had kissed the Rogue and was still awake. With that thought in mind he shook off the haze that enveloped his brain and started off down the hall again grinning like a madman. He couldn't wait to brag to John.

Rogue just stood there in the hall her fingers brushing her lips. Remy had just kissed her. Sure it was for only one second but he had managed to keep standing, then run off like nothing had happened. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Remy but her condition had never allowed her any more then to think about it. Well at least now she knew.

Oh my God, she had to tell Linda about what Remy had just done. She turned to run down the hall when two things happened simultaneously. First she turned and looked into the full length hall mirror just as a drop of pink goo fell onto her shoulders. She stared. Most of her hair was hot pink. Not the punky kind that looks good on some people, but the colour that Kitty adored. Rogue stared in horror before screaming as loud as she could.

Linda heard Rogue's scream and rushed out into the hall to see what the problem was. She skidded to a halt and stared and her best friends new hair due. Linda started to snicker slapping a hand over her mouth as Rogue glared. John was the second out in the hall followed closely by Piotr. It was the only time Linda had ever seen him break his stoic expression. He smiled and chuckled. John burst out laughing and had to sag against the wall before collapsing onto the floor. Calling out some rinse water from the sink in the kitchen Linda asked it politely to suck out the colour from her friend's hair. The water went to work only to reply a couple minutes later that it could only remove a minimal amount of colour.

"I'm sorry Rogue." Linda snickered, "I can't get it all out. Your hair's going to be that colour unless you either shave your head or dye it another colour."

"Remy dies now." Rogue growled and started to her room where she could die quietly in peace. John was still laughing clutching his stomach.

"I can't breath." He managed before collapsing into another fit of giggles. Linda followed her friend into their room.

"So, is this payback for the coffee thing this morning?"

Rogue nodded. "He kissed me." He said grinning, her hair momentarily forgotten.

Linda raised her eyebrows wondering if she should go look for a collapsed Remy in the halls.

"It was only for a second. But he acted like my powers don't have any affects on him." Rogue squealed like Kitty at the thought of Remy kissing her.

Linda laughed and hugged her friend. "Let's go find you some hair dye."

A/N

I'd like to apologize for not writing a chapter in a long time. This is the first chapter I have written without my muse sitting beside me giving her view points to the story so I hope this chapter suits everyone.

On another note, Julie of the anonymous chapter 6 posting. I realize that Australians probably don't say Shelia, and I apologize if you think I'm making assumptions. It's just the sort of things people think though, sort of like how everyone thinks Canadians live in igloos without Electricity or anything. I can tell you as I am Canadian that I have a normal house, well it's actually and apartment and I have electricity or else how would I be posting this.

We also say eh quite a bit. But we aren't slow and or stupid. Well most of us aren't….eh Bob? Just kidding about that. Once again I apologizing for 'assuming' the speech patterns of Australians. But I am delighted that you read my story. It fills me with hot buttery joy. Mmmm Buttery joy.

Well see you all next time.

Hugs for all.

Chococherrycheesecake


End file.
